With the abundance of computing devices in modern life, individual users as well as entities like businesses and other organizations have begun to focus on the electrical power that these computing devices use. For a portable computing device, such as laptop computer or a mobile device like a smartphone, monitoring power usage is important to preserve the remaining charge of a battery of the device so that a user can use the device for a longer period of time before having to recharge the battery. For a computing device that a user typically plugs into an electrical outlet, such as a desktop computer or even a laptop computer when not running off a battery, monitoring power usage is important to reduce the overall amount of electrical power that the device uses. This latter concern is particularly relevant for large organizations, such as businesses, which may have hundreds, thousands, or more of such computing devices that all use electrical power for which the organizations have to pay a utility company to provide. Furthermore, such usage of power is an environmental concern, particularly where utility companies employ fossil fuels to generate this power.